I Want
by Tori Daughter of Apollo
Summary: Piper becomes a real Aphrodite girl. Attitude and all. Jason tries to fix it. Can he do it? How will he do it without hurting Piper? Jasper all the way.One-shot song-fic of I Want by 1D. No flames please.


I WANT

_Give you this, give you that  
Blow a kiss, take it back  
If I look inside your brain  
I would find lots of things  
Clothes, shoes, diamond rings  
Stuff that's driving me insane_

Piper has been shopping for hours and it's driving Jason insane. Every time she sees a store she enters, tries something out then buys it. Jason carried at least 20 bags of accessories, clothes and shoes.

Piper wasn't always like this. She used to be a tomboyish girl but now, she became an Aphrodite girl. which she was but not one of those snobs.

_You could be preoccupied_  
_Different date, every night_  
_You just got to say the word_

Every time Jason thought they could have a regular date, Piper goes in a store then back to the regular cycle.

_But you're not into them at all_  
_You just want materials_

But Piper was never in for the date with Jason. She only wanted to shop till she dropped. She did, one time, then Jason had to carry her all the way back to camp and her stuff.

_I should know because I've heard_  
_When girls say..._

Jason was so stupid. Tip one for dating an Aphrodite girl: Never bring her to a mall.

Jason kept thinking:

_I want, I want, I want, but that's crazy_  
_I want, I want, I want, and that's not me_  
_I want, I want, I want, to be loved by you_

* * *

_You've got everything you need_  
_But you want accessories_  
_Got to hold it in your hand_

Jason finally gave in.

"You have everything you need." Jason yelled to Piper, "What else do you want?"

_If I change the world for you_  
_I bet you wouldn't have a clue_

"What are you talking about?" Piper asked

"Whatever."

"C'mon Jason. I want to check out that store over there." Piper said pointing to a huge make up store

Jason groaned to himself. He needed to end this madness now. And he knows just how he'll do it.

He'll tell Piper:  
_Don't you know that I can't stand_  
_When girls say..._

_I want, I want, I want, but that's crazy_  
_I want, I want, I want, and that's not me_  
_I want, I want, I want, to be loved by you_

* * *

_Oh, and now the girls say_

_I want, I want, I want, but that's crazy_

They entered the store and girls were squealing, screaming, giggling and talking all at the same time.

_I want, I want, I want, and that's not me_

It was TORTURE for Jason's ears.

_I want, I want, I want, to be loved by you_

If only Piper realized how Jason feels, she might stop torturing Jason.

_Be loved by you_  
_I wanna, I'll stay true_

Jason grabbed Piper's hand then ran to the nearest music store then grabbed an electric guitar from a man teaching a kid.

_I wanna, if you knew_  
_What you put me through_  
_But you want, you want, you want me to love you too_

He examined it for a second then started playing.

Expressing his feelings. Piper seemed to understand. She ran towards a piano then started playing.

_[guitar solo]_

Jason stopped playing but motioned to Piper to continue playing.

Jason sang to it:

_I want, I want, I want, but that's crazy_  
_I want, I want, I want, but that's not me_  
_I want, I want, I want, to be loved by you_

Then continued playing and singing:

_Oh, now the girls say_

Other people joined in:

_I want, I want, I want, but that's crazy_  
_I want, I want, I want, and that's not me_  
_I want, I want, I want, to be loved by you_  
_I want, I want, I want, another girl say_  
_I want, I want, I want, and that's crazy_  
_I want, I want, I want, to be loved by you_

Jason sighed in relief.

"Jason," Piper said, "you could've just told me."

"I know." Jason replied, "I just didn't know how"

"Well you just did."

"I'm sorry Piper. If you want I-"

Piper cut him off by kissing him.

The first kiss they had in years.

**Crappy right? Again I had nothing to do so I just did this. Please review. and check out my other stories, Speak Now and Half-Blood Games.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Love ya guys. Well in a non stalkerish way.**

**=)**


End file.
